


She looks like Sex

by MavisMorningstar



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Ass Slapping, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lapdance, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strip Tease, Stripper, Stripper Evie, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, stripclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisMorningstar/pseuds/MavisMorningstar
Summary: The girl swayed on the pole in elegant circles, climbing up and down, showing of just enough of her breast and her ass to make Mal shiver. She felt herself getting wet. It was hard resisting the urge to touch herself, and it got harder and harder with every move the girl did. „Hello there", she said and oh her voice was so so sexy. Mal wanted to hear that voice moan and scream.Or: Mal goes to the only stripclub on the isle of the lost and meets Evie, a stripper who is very good at giving pleasure.
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	She looks like Sex

Colorful lights splattered across the room, bringing a cosmic atmosphere. Mal suddenly didn't feel like she was still on the Isle of the Lost. She fel as if she stepped into a new universe, somewhere where she wasn't the daughter of Maleficent, the evil fairy, but just a girl looking to have fun. Smiling she made another step into this beautiful glamourous world. She saw dollars, creditcards and diamonds with which the strippers were paid.

There was a big stage in the front, with three poles. On each of them a pretty girl was dancing. They wore glittering outfits which sparkled in the lights, reflecting, catching the eye of everyone who watched. Mal found a seat at the left where nobody else was. She ordered a drink and leaned back, enjoying the show. Her eyes traveled around the room but always came back to the girl in the middle of the stage. She looked like the best sex Mal could ever have. She wore a red dessous, fine lace drawing fine lines on her pale skin. Mal didn't knew how this kind of dessous was called, but it didn't matter, it was hot and that was everything that counted.

The girl swayed on the pole in elegant circles, climbing up and down, showing of just enough of her breast and her ass to make Mal shiver. She felt herself getting wet. It was hard resisting the urge to touch herself, and it got harder and harder with every move the girl did. The song faded out and the girl stopped. As she bend down and held ass in the direction of the mass, which made everyone scream, Mal sucked in a breath. She wanted to touch her so, so badly. A waitress came to her and filled up her drink. „I can send her over if yu want?" the waitress said, smiling. Mal couldn't do anything else but nod. Next thing she knew, The bluehaired girl was stalking over to her, her high heels drawing a sparkling pattern on the floor. „Hello there", sh said and oh her voice was so so sexy. Mal wanted to hear that voice moan and scream.

The girl sat down on Mals Lap, gently going through Mals hair with her finger. „My name is Evie, whats your name?" „Mal", Mal breathed, her hands going slowly roaming Evies sides up and down. „Thats a nice name... Is it a short form ?" „No" Evie smiled and Mals heart pounded loudly. „Even better", Evie said and stood up, moving around so her back faced Mal. She slowly began moving to the beat, her ass bouncing on Mals lap, making her choke. „Can we go toa seperate room?", she said, touching Evies thights. „Of course babygirl" Again she stood up but took Mal by her hand, guiding her through the corridors to a seperate room. Gently she pushed Mal on a couch.

„The rules are different in seperees", She said and flipped her hair and walked to a bar where she mixed Mal a drink. „Here, you can touch me wherether you want and we can do more than touching..." Mal took the drink and drank with one gulp. „Yes" Evie smiled. „Enjoy it babe" She settled in Mals Lap again and moved beautifully slow, teasing her. Mal touched her ass, squeezed it and slapped it. And then she heard it; a moan. It was quiet and low, but she heard it. It turned her on even more. „You like that?", she asked and slapped Evies as again, watching it jiggle in the sexiest way ever possible. „Yes", Evie moaned and Mal slapped her again and again, sucking in the hard noises of the slap and Evies moans. Her cheeks were now a rosy colour.

Mal tucked at Evies hair, pulling her to her chest. Evies head was on her shoulder now. Mals hands roamed over her thights, going up her belly to her breasts, playing with her nipples. Evies purred and pushed her fat ass back on Mals crotch, rubbing it. Mal moaned. One of her hands traveled Evies body down again to her cunt, rubbing her clit slowly, teasing her. Evie pushed even more back on her, her nails digging in Mals thights. Mal bit in her shoulder and asked: „Can I kiss you ?" Evie moaned. „Right now you can do whatever you want with me – I'm all yours" Mal grinned and pushed Evie from her lap. „Strip" Evie smiled and dragged the strap of her dessous down her shoulder, then the other. Mal touched with herself through her trousers.

„Who said you could go slowly?",she asked and stripped of her own Shirt. Evie pulled down the top, showing her booby. They were round and so big. Mal bucked into her own hand. Evie grinned. „Should I help you honey" Mal stood up and stepped out of her leatherpants, throwing them to the side, her eyes fixed on Evie who was now stripping out of the tange she had worn. There was a bit of dark hair on her pussy, on her drippping pussy. Mal came over to her and stood behind her, touching her, massaging one boob while her finger rubbed over Evies clit. „Oh God", the stripper moaned. Mal leaned forward and whispered: „You're a whore" and then slapped Evies butt. The girl moaned, bucking to Mlas hand but she only teased her. „A dirty little slut", Mal added and slapped Evie again, „Dripping, willing to do everything I want you to do" Another slap then she pushed a finger into Evie.

She screamed and it made Mal smile. She was dripping on the floor too. Everything Evie did pushed her closer to the edge. „You'd do everything for money, right?" Another finger pushing into her. Evie breathed hard, Mal knew she was close, just like herself. „You're just a toy for me, nothing else. A dirty slut for one night, a whore I can use and throw ay like trash" She slapped her again and increased the speed of her fingers, adding a third finger, curling inside the girl. „Now come" She pressed a finger on Evies clit and she came. Throwing her head back, scratching Mals shoulder where she held herself. And she screamed out, loud and ragged. She sunk against Mal, breathing slow and not very steadiy.

Mal took her hand from Evies pussy and licked them, tasting Evie on her tongue. So sweet and hot. „Damn", Evie murmerd. „I owe you something" Mal leaned forward and kissed her, toying again with the core of the stripper. Said stripper whirled around and kissed her back, more furious and hot than Mal would ever expect. She pushed Mal back to the couch, straddeling her hips with her thights. She leaned back, her hands on Mals knees, rubbing her pussy against Mals. Her tits bounced a little and Mals mouth watered. „You're too hot to be a stripper" Evie laughed a little. „Did you just say I was too hot to be a stripper ?" Mal nodded and puched back at Evies pussy and moaned. „You'll make me poor Evie..." Evie smiled and slipped down on her knees. Gently she pushed Mals legs open, looking at the dripping wet pussy in front of her. She leaned forward and licked the fluids in the most seducing way Mal could've ever imagined.

She then dipped down, into her and oh what was that feeling? Mal moaned and clasped her legs together, trapping Evie between them. She felt her tongue inside her and a finger rubbing her clit, making her moan even more. Her fingers stroked Evies hair, pushing her closer to herself. Evie did something with her tongue, Mal didn't know what and it wasn't important. She bucked forward and felt herself suddenly coming. Breathing got had for a moment and everything felt so very hot. She looked down at Evie who licked her cum now. Mal pullled her up and kissed her, tasting her fluid on Evie. Her hands rand wown Evies back, clucthing her ass and squeezing it hard before slapping ot a last time.

„That was hot", Evie murmured. Mal grinned and kissed her again. „Yes" She leaned back and watched as Evie dressed herself again. „How much?" „What?" „How much was that worth? What do I owe you?" „Oh", Evie made and clasped her Bra. „You know you don't need to pay me for that" She winked and threw over a robe that was behind the bar counter. „For you I did it for free" „For free?", Mal asked stunned, only one leg again in her pants. „My shift is over at five... I'll be hungry then... You pick me up?" Mal swallowed and couldn't do anything else tha staring at the other girl. „Are you serious?" Evie blew her a kiss. „I'd never lie to you" She left the room and well Mal was not sure but she had the feeling that Evie bounced her ass a bit more than she did before when she was walking. Yes, she thought, Evie really is sex.


End file.
